The Prince Formally Known as Dib
by Blu Evermind
Summary: COMPLETE! WOOT! ZADR. Zim and Dib are in High School. Zim has feelings for Dib but will the human accept him? Well, not with that damn mysterious Robin-human about. And just where did he come from anyway? And the TRUTH behind Dib's big head!
1. Chapter One

a/n: this is my very first attempt at a ZADR since... ever! I wrote a few in the past, but I never posted them and now their sadly...lost. So, try to enjoy this. I think its a new direction of a ZADR. A NEW REVOLUTION! *is suddenly hit with a pineapple*  
  
***  
  
Dib sighed in peace, streched out in the big park of his high school, dozens of books about science and algebra scattered everywhere, and rather thick. He was in 10th grade now, already deep into college AP classes like nanotechnology and college trigonometry.  
  
The once twisted obession about exposing Zim for the alien he really was, was put on hold. For Dib had discovered REAL science. He knew, like his father knew, that the world was full of complete idiots. It was up to the scientists to save those idiots with their massively large brains!  
  
Suddenly, a dark shadow came over Dib. He looked up to see three hideous jocks hovering over him. "Hey, could you refrain from beating me up today? I have a major test 5th period--"  
  
"Come with us, Dib." the three jocks chimed.  
  
"Wha--?" Dib was cut off as a loud voice cried from somewhere behind him. He turned around to see Zim running towards him.  
  
"HEY! YOU THREE! I SEE YOUR SCHOOL JACKETS! THOSE AREN'T FROM THIS SCHOOL! GET THE HELL OFF MY SCHOOL GROUNDS!" his purple eyes burned holes of anger through the back of their heads as the triumvirate of jocks ran off.  
  
There was a moment of silence when Zim turned around to go back into the school. Dib tried to shake off the weird feeling rising in his chest, but he couldn't. "Hey," Dib said before he even thought it, "Thanks."  
  
Zim stopped for only a second and continued towards the school, never looking back.  
  
***  
  
The three jocks kept running until they were completely out of sight. Then, the tallest and oldest of the jocks pulled from their pocket a small ceramic square. On it was a button. He quickly pushed it and at once, a bright beam of light was shown down apon them from the sky. They materalized into the light, going up.  
  
They quickly materialized in a completely different place. A grand royal room. In the very back stood a king with an overly large head and a small crown.  
  
"Have you returned him?" the king asked.  
  
The jocks looked down, "No your majesty. An irken in a bad disguise stopped us."  
  
"Irkens! And what does he have to do with this?" the king asked.  
  
"Futher investigation shows the irken is one of Dib's adversaries. He's been trying to destroy the alien but has stopped recently to continue his studies."  
  
The king looked proud for a moment. "Yes, well, I'll give you one more try, then if you should fail, I'll send in...the special agent."  
  
The jocks all bowed at once. "Yes your majesty. We will not fail you!" and they materialized again.  
  
From somewhere in the shadows of the king's throne, came a beautiful boy. He looked no older than 16, with silver hair and bright green eyes. "You know," he began, "their going to fail."  
  
"Don't jinx them, Robin." the king said.  
  
"We'll see," he said, without even adding 'your majesty' to the end.  
  
***  
  
Later that day, Zim found himself sitting in the principal's office, looking pissed off as the principal gave him a warning for the 100th time.  
  
"Now, Zim, your this school's best student. I would hate to take you from your occupation as hall monitor president--"   
  
Zim slitted his eyes, to look like a snake, daring him to cut the best damn hall monitor his high school had ever seen.  
  
"--but, you can't keep striking fear into the hearts of these students. Just recently, I found a shrine in one of the freshman's lockers dedicated for said freshman to survive all next week! I'm amazed people are still coming to school."  
  
"I told them to or I'd hunt them down and gut them like a pond smelt!" Zim growled.  
  
The principal sweatdropped, "Yes...but, just calm down a moment--"  
  
"...Him." Zim suddenly said, with such hatred.  
  
"Hmm?" the principal said, looking out the door to where Zim was glaring. The green teenager was staring at Dib Membrane as he walked down the hall. He was carrying many books. Suddenly, he tripped and the books and papers within them, fluttered to the ground. He leaned down to pick them up, reaching to his face with one hand to push a fray lock of midnight hair behind his ear.  
  
Zim simply narrowed his eyes more.  
  
"Aren't you going to help him?" the principal asked inquistively.  
  
"No," Zim responded.  
  
"I've told you, stop being his enemy. Together you could be the ones to put this school on the map! Just work together this once..."  
  
Zim stood up, eyes still glaring hatred as the boy gathered his books and walked off down the hall, "No, he'd never...accept me."  
  
"Accept you as what?" the man asked as Zim walked down the hall." ACCEPT YOU AS WHAT?"  
  
***  
  
It was wrong and horrible and--  
  
Zim couldn't stop thinking about him. Thinking about Dib. It must have happened without him knowing, crossing the line of hatred to love knowing, crossing the line of hatred to love without his own consent. He never asked to love Dib Membrane of all people (and aliens). Somewhere deep in Zim's heart, he hated himself for falling in love. With a human nonetheless.  
  
But who was he to know that love could be beautiful, and he was only suffering from a crush and when he finally affronted Dib, and if he accepted, they'd both share that beautiful thing?  
  
***  
  
Dib was doing his daily jog around the gym's track. He didn't have PE and therefore had to make up that credit by doing exercise three times a day. In the morning, afternoon, and night. He was now doing his afternoon run.  
  
He suddenly came to a stop when he saw the same three jocks running towards him the same direction. Hadn't Zim told them to fuck off or something? Turning around, Dib ran away from them as they yelled loudly, "COME WITH US, DIB!"  
  
"NO!" he responded, "STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAKS!" he then suddenly ran smack into someone. He fell over with a 'oompfh' and looked up.  
  
It was a beautiful boy. He had silver hair, deep green eyes and an oddly feminine but lean body. He had an annoyed look on his face. "YOU THREE BACK OFF!"  
  
They jocks quickly stopped running, turned around and left. Dib sweatdropped; it was that easy? The boy then offered a hand to pick him up. "Here," he said, using a softer voice than he had with the jocks. Dib found this voice beautiful. Dib took the hand and stood up.  
  
"Thank you..." Dib said.  
  
"No problem. Those idiots are always doing something stupid," the beautiful boy said, "I'm Robin, and you are?"  
  
"Dib, Dib Membrane." he said sheepishly.  
  
"Hi, Dib." Robin smiled, turning the motion of his hand from helping him up into a friendly handshake. "So, what are you doing here?"  
  
Dib was tooken aback by the question. Why was he, this wonderful boy, messing around, wasting time with a nerd like him? He obviously had a cheerleader girlfriend somewhere. "I'm running for an excuse for my PE class."  
  
The boy laughed, suddenly. But it was an amused laugh. And what Dib said wasn't even suppose to be funny. But Dib ignored this hypnotized by the beautiful sound. "Yeah...I have way too many things to do to fit PE in my schedule."  
  
"So, after your done running, wanna come sit with me at lunch?" Robin said, "I'll wait for you if your not."  
  
Dib shook his head vigorously, "No! I'm done. We can go now."  
  
"Okay, you see I'm new here and I have no idea what's going on..." Robin started as they left the gym.  
  
Zim quietly watched from his assigned place by the gym entrance. Who was that? He'd never seen that boy before...  
  
Suddenly, two freshmen ran giggling down the hall, "HEY YOU DUMBASSES! STOP FUCKING RUNNING IN MY HALLS!" he cried, running after them.  
  
***  
  
They sat across from each other, Dib nervous; Robin asking so many questions. ~And they just had to serve spagetti today~ Dib thought, once again quickly staring as the noodle was slurped up between Robin's lips. Dib was obviously having pervertive thoughts.  
  
"So," Robin said, "What's your chosen career?"  
  
"Hmm," Dib had to think about that one. "I guess something to do with technology and medicine. Anything to help out the human race."  
  
Robin's heart warmed. ~his majesty will LOVE him. He's just like his mother.~  
  
Suddenly, from no where--  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!" Some random child cried.  
  
Div quickly motioned for Robin to get under the table as a milk carton flew by their table, drenching all other unlucky souls in whole milk.  
  
Robin's eyes lit up, "Well, that was unexpected for my first day being here."  
  
"Yeah, it happens--"  
  
"HEY!" someone cried.  
  
Everyone suddenly stopped throwing whatever they were and dropped to the ground. Unfortunately, a carton of chocolate milk hit Dib right in the face.  
  
Robin giggled cutely as Dib grumbled, taking off his glasses and wiping them off with his shirt.  
  
"Who's the green kid?" Robin asked.  
  
Dib and Robin got from under the table and stood with the rest of the school population. Or at least that in B-Lunch. ^.^;  
  
Zim, flanked by the Principal and 20 hall monitors (I know, alot) stood at the cafeteria entrance.  
  
"Hmm...I wonder who started this," Zim said with mock ignornace. "It must have been someone who hadn't got any food on them at all--YOU!" he cried, pointing towards Robin.  
  
"ZIM! It couldn't have been him!" There are 20 others without any food on them at all!" Dib cried.  
  
But when Zim turned questioningly to the 20 others without food on them, they all tried to look as innocent as possible. "Who threw the first object?" Zim cooly asked.  
  
All 20 people pointed to Robin; everyone amongst them was guilty, seeing as they all started the food fight.  
  
Zim came up to Robin, without even looking in Dib's direction and handed the silver haired boy a pink slip. "You have In school suspension (ISS) for two days, starting tomorrow."  
  
Robin snarled, looking angry, a face that the beautifl boy should never wear. This irken was messing with his development process with Dib.  
  
"Don't be late," Zim said in a voice that was sugary sweet yet underneath it there was anger. He turned to walk off when...  
  
Dib attacked him. Since he hadn't even looked towards the human, Zim didn't see it coming. Dib jumped on top of him and started punching his face. "HE DIDN'T DO IT--DAMMIT!"  
  
"PEON!" Zim cried, grabbing Dib's arms and turning *him* over that now Zim was on top and punching him. Dib quickly kicked him away, aiming for the place where on a human, there would be a sensitive spot, but Zim quickly stood up, a look of amused demonic insanity apon his face, as he shook his finger mockingly. Zim was about to lunge for Dib when a police officer (the ones that hang around schools these days) grabbed him by the waist. Another officer came and did the same to Dib.  
  
"I am appalled!" The principal yelled, "That two of this school's best students have to resolve their differences in such violent ways." he turned to the police officers, "take them to my office."  
  
"In the same room, sir?" one asked, disbelievingly.  
  
The principal nodded, showing he understood, "Place one in my office, and the other in the teacher's bathroom."  
  
The police officers walked off and soon the principal followed after.  
  
Everyone was still for a moment. Not moving. Then one of the 20 people REALLY guilty, started speaking, "I guess...this means we're off the hook...CONTINUE!"  
  
And everybody did just that.  
  
***  
  
Dib and Zim sat next to each other, both pissed and glaring at one another. The principal was calm as ever.  
  
"Now...you two are lingering on Out of school suspension. Please, don't make me do this." the principal said, "so, I'm giving you a properstion."  
  
Zim and Dib looked up at this. A principal giving a bribe?  
  
"I will drop all displinary action and that that has happened in the past if you two work as a team and represent our school in the science fair. The only time we made it to nationals was when both of you were there last year. But you broke out in a fight and were both disqualified. I'm sure on a team, we'll win the 10,000 dollar prize."  
  
Zim thought about it. He could use that dropping all displinary action thing. He'd beaten up so many people, he was sure he was on the verge of getting kicked out of school completely. He couldn't have that happening, since these people were already bent onto his will. But he had to work with Dib. He didn't want to work with Dib. Something fluttering in his stomach told him that he was excited, but he didn't know why. When developing on planet Irk, they taught you how to invade planets and become soiders, not how to react while sitting next to his crush.  
  
Dib thought about it. He wouldn't hate to have a bit of that 10,000 dollar prize. Even if it meant working with Zim, even though he had messed with his crush.  
  
Did he just think that? O.O;;  
  
"Might I remind you that you that you can only make this decision today and there's no turning back or giving up." the principal stated.  
  
"Alright," Zim said.  
  
"I guess," Dib quickly followed.  
  
The principal smiled, "You'll see that this will work out for all of us."  
  
***  
  
Robin made his way towards the exit from the crazy lunchroom. Outside, he turned a corner on an empty hall, pulled out a ceramic square and pushed the button. At once he was beamed up.  
  
"Did you make any progress?" the king said as Robin appeared.  
  
"Oh, alot. He's smitten with me." Robin sat down on the throne across from the king's, "Oh, you'll love him! He's just like her!" he giggled, gently pulling at his silver hair.  
  
The king smiled, "Yes, finally, things are going right on this planet. The rightful prince shall take his place as king..."  
  
***  
  
End 'o chapter one. I got the ceramic square bit from the book Timeline that was just made into a movie. I haven't seen the movie yet though. Well, you've read, please review! And you can guess all you like! I'm sure you understand now. 


	2. Chapter Two

note: I did NOT steal the idea for Robin's appearance fom the Nick show, Danny Phantom. It came to me first. They just thought of something...what's the word? Similar. Yeah, similar. Nick, don't hurt me.  
  
a/n: I shall warn you now so you all have a chance to run away...INCEST! RUN! IT IS EVIL! And its not between Dib and Gaz.  
  
*pause*  
  
Did anybody leave? Look, the incest is not going to be very detailed, hell, you won't even see it this much after this chapter. So, um yeah...incest.  
  
And about the rating...I'm going to fix it when I update this chapter. Its not Rated G. FAR FROM IT! Something stupid just happened, that's all. Well, ya don't want to hear me talk, ya want to read! Go on! ENJOY!  
  
***  
  
A new day on the planet of Crainbur! They had a sun, just like Earth. Inface, they did alot of things like Earth did. Maybe it had something to do with them creating the human race...?  
  
The steward of Crainbur's son, Timothy (who from now on will be called Tim), walked happily down the grand castle's main hallway, making his way to the dining room. Once he entered, he looked at the table. The king sat on the end while on the other end was Tim's dad. On the side closest to the king, Robin sat and the three jocks. On Tim's dad's side was he wife, and daughter. Tim took a seat next to his sister, looking down on the king's side.  
  
"Oi! Robbie! When ya gonna let me get in your pants/?" Tim cried.  
  
Robin responded by blushing and looking down.  
  
The steward's wife scolded her son, "Tim! Don't say thing's like that at the breakfast table!" There was no such thing as homophobia on Crainbur, but it was still rude to yell any type of sexual gesture before eating a meal.  
  
"Sorry, mother. But he knows he wants it." Tim responded under his breath so his mother couldn't hear him.  
  
"So," the steward said, looking towards his brother, "What is on our agenda today?"  
  
"Well, Robin going back to Earth to meet Dib for school and up here, we're getting ready for our national holiday."  
  
"Bu, that's not for another two months," the steward said. He wasn't all gung-ho for anything social.  
  
"Pre-planning. Don't want any mistakes to get through." the king responded.  
  
Robin took a sip of orange juice, "Well, I have to go, before I'm late." he pulled out the ceramic square, pushed the button and was beamed off.  
  
"And, now! To decide what color confetti we're having thrown over the city!" the king said, holding his hands in the air.  
  
"Oh joy," the steward responded sarcastically.  
  
***  
  
"DIB! DIB!" Cried a voice, not far off.  
  
Dib stopped walking and turned around. Robin was running to catch up with him.  
  
"Sorry, I was late! I said I walk to school with you, but I was held up!"  
  
"That's okay. There's still a way's to walk anyway."  
  
"Good."  
  
~he sounds so wonderful when he's breathless~ Dib thought.  
  
"I can't believe I got ISS on the first day of school!" Robin said, upset.  
  
"Don't worry about Zim. He's stupid." Dib looked away, thinking about if he should say what was coming next. ~if he thinks I'm crazy, then he just does. Its not the first time someone's run away from me in fear.~ Dib enhaled and turned back to Robin, "He's an alien, ya know."  
  
"Really?" Robin said, turning to Dib, interrested.  
  
Dib expected him to run, but Robin didn't. "Uh, yeah. He is. Only I believed he was, until now." Robing was too good to be true!  
  
"Yeah! No human has green skin like that!" Robin noted.  
  
"Yeah, maybe together we can expose him--"  
  
"HELLO LOSERS!" came Zim's voice as he suddenly came down the street next to them, "Robin, ready for two days of hell?" he was on a scooter and it was humming quietly.  
  
"You're destroying the atmosphere with that, you know." Did seethed.  
  
"Oh shut up, Dib-human! Its electric." Zim responded.  
  
Dib was tooken aback. Zim was protecting the atmosphere, which protected the Earth which protected humans?!  
  
Noticing the confused look on Dib's face, and finding it cute, Zim drove off before Dib could see the blush forming on his cheeks. Dib blinked, dumbfounded until Robin spoke.  
  
"I can't stand that ~THING~." Robin spat.  
  
Dib sweatdropped, "Don't you think that's a little mean?"  
  
Robin blinked, "What? You don't hate him?"  
  
"Yeah, about that. The principal bribed me and Zim to do a project together so not as to get in more trouble." Dib said sheepishly, "And we both said yes."  
  
"WHAA!" Robin cried cutely.  
  
"Yeah, and we might not be able to talk about him."  
  
"Hmm," Robin said, walking in front of Dib, stopping the human. "I really like you alot Dib," Robin blushed, daydreaming he was saying this to his cousin, Tim. He really didn't like Dib like that, but the king had told him to make Dib fall in love with him then bring him to Crainbur.  
  
Dib blushed also, "Robin..." They'd only known each other for two days!  
  
Robin took Dib's hand, "I just don't want this to end before it has begun. That's all." he smiled sweetly, kissing Dib's hand.  
  
Dib blushed more, "D-don't worry about Zim! I hate him!" he laughed.  
  
"Good," Robin said, going to walk next to Dib again.  
  
***  
  
As they entered the school, Dib and Robin had to part ways. Robin had to go to ISS; Dib to first period.  
  
As soon as Dib walked through the door of his class, the PA came on, asking the teacher to send Dib to the principal's office. "Go on!" the teacher responded, "You can miss a whole month of school and it wouldn't harm you!"  
  
Dib headed off to the principal's office. No doubt this was about the deal they'd made yesterday. As he entered the office, he found out he was right. Zim was standing next to the principal's desk. The principal stood up.  
  
"Okay, we'll begin the project. Decide on an idea amongst you and begin. You can use my computer. Lunch will be at 12:00."  
  
"YOU MEAN WE'LL BE HERE ALL DAY?" Dib cried.  
  
"Well yes, the state science fair is in 2 weeks. If you make it to the nationals, you'll fly to Washington D.C. and 2 weeks later you'll particpate in the nationals. If you win nationals, you'll then go to Cambridge University and one of the judges will be the famous Professor Stephen Hawking."  
  
Dib was about to wet himself in excitement.  
  
Zim wasn't impressed, "you mean that crippled guy?"  
  
Dib was seething with anger. How dare he call Professor Hawking a cripple! Dib wanted to choke the Irken to death in the Great Professor's defense.  
  
"Its a very honorable thing to meet the professor who wrote all the books on space-time that make sense to the rest of us!" the principal exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm here for the money." Zim said. ~and to see Dib~ he thought. This thought sent Zim back into self-hating mode.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two to it." the principal said, leaving the room.  
  
"So what are we going to do this about?" Dib asked, his anger gone now.  
  
"I dunno something really technical." Zim responded.  
  
"An idea that could be revoultionary in saving lives."  
  
Their eyes met and lit up, "MEDICAL TECHNOLOGY!"  
  
"hey, remember that one time when you made that small machine and went inside my head to destroy evidence of me knowing about that extra disk of pictures to send to Mysterious Mysteries?" Dib asked.  
  
Zim's eyes slitted, "Yes." he hissed, remembering as well that he got flushed down with Dib's waste that day.  
  
"I still have that nanomachine thingy. We could put that on display. It could probably kill cancer cells and repair artires and stuff. All we'd have to do is give a demonstration and do some research."  
  
"Great! This will be over before it already began. We can get out of each other's hair as soon as possible."  
  
Dib looked oddly sad. What ws wrong with Zim? The green alien had never acted like this before. "Zim? Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
Zim was at the principal's desk, in his chair, typing away on the computer. "Hmm?"  
  
"Is something wrong?" Dib repeated.  
  
~He cares?"~ he vaguely thought before narrowing his eyes at Dib. "Don't believe you know me for one second, Dib-human. You know nothing."  
  
Dib blinked, shocked. Since when did Zim get so mean? Obviously, something was eating at him. But Dib didn't ask anymore personal questions the rest of the day.  
  
***  
  
Those in ISS fortunately had lunch when Zim and Dib had lunch so Dib ended up sitting with Robin. They yapped all the while, never really touching their lunches.  
  
Zim glared angrily at Robin. He didn't know why he was so angry with the boy. ~he's talking to YOUR Dib.~ a voice in Zim's head said. This voice was beginning to piss him off and he was sure the only way for it to shut up was to put a gun to his head.  
  
Of course, no one sat near Zim; too damn scared to, but this didn't annoy Zim. He liked eating alone. Besides, it gave him time to admire Dib. The boy was just so (a/n: heaven forbid I annoy people again with the horrid "b" word.) beautiful. Those eyes beneath the face-defining glasses were soft as carmel and Zim bet Dib felt as warm as the chewy candy also. Oh, and Zim wanted to find out if the spot right beaneath Dib's earlobe tasted like it too...  
  
Dib noticed Zim staring at him but didn't confront the Irken. Besides, that intense look he was giving him was driving Dib insane. He felt like he should just let Zim stare. And he did.  
  
Robin noticed that Zim was staring at Dib but he didn't know that Dib knew himself, so he didn't say anything. "So, how's he project going?" he sweetly asked.  
  
"Good actually. Zim hasn't tried to kill me yet." Dib joked, but Robin wasn't amused.  
  
Robin quickly grabbed Dib'd hands, clasping them in his, stars in his green eyes. "Don't joke like that! I don't want you to get hurt!" he whimpered.  
  
~he's so cute~ Dib's eyes closed in a reasurring smile, "I'm okay. Thanks for caring."  
  
The ISS students would have noticed the homosexual relationship starting right before their eyes if it hadn't been for Zim popping open a BBQ sauce wrapper in anger and it getting on his face and him running around yelling as the ISS students stared in fear. Someone dumped water on him in a attempt to wash the BBQ sauce off, but this (obviously) sent Zim screaming more, now gagging said student until he turned blue.  
  
***  
  
Zim and Dib completed the last half of the day with getting alot done. 20 pages of the report and even the beginning design for the poster board.  
  
After school was over, Zim had to stay behind as hall monitor president, but Dib, who didn't have any after school activites, met up with Robin and they walked home together.  
  
***  
  
"And I said I was only going to be here for one more day and I can't join in on his candy smuggling ring..." Robin suddenly stopped. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Dib was looking up, innocent look on his face, "I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my house?"  
  
Robin squealed like a girl and glomped Dib lightly, "I'd love to!"  
  
Robin squealed like a girl and glomped Dib lightly, "I'd love to!"  
  
Dib blushed, slowing down so Robin could hop off him. "We can go up to my room..."  
  
"And have hot sex all day?" Robin said pervertively.  
  
"No!" Dib laughed, "Play video games."  
  
"Ahhhie!" Robin cried, "Video games about having hot sex all day?"  
  
"We'll see," Dib responed, taking Robin's hand in his.  
  
Meanwhile, Zim had seen this from following behind them on his scooter. "That Robin..." he said. Unfortunately, the and his scooter got tangled in three girls' jump rope so he couldn't spy anymore.  
  
***  
  
Zim grumped as he entered the base, holding his broken electric scooter. "Gir!"  
  
"BACON!" the robot cried, running into Zim and falling over.  
  
"Gir, take this to my lab." Zim ordered.  
  
"BACON!"  
  
"Ah, who am I kidding? Might as well take it myself."  
  
Zim left the room as Gir started crying "BACON!" pathetically.  
  
***  
  
Dib and Robin entered the house. Gaz was already home (seeing that in this story she was in 8th grade) and didn't even confront her brother's existence. But his friend however...  
  
"OHMYGODYOURTHEHOTTESTGUYIVEEVERSEEN!" Gaz suddenly ranted in a high pitched voice. She suddenly shook her head, morbid voice coming back, "What the hell was that?"  
  
"Okay..." Dib said, rolling his eyes, "We'll be upstairs!" he said, he and Robin heading for them (the stairs) right then.  
  
"Whatever," Gaz said, turning back to the TV.  
  
***  
  
"WOW! I love your room!" Robin cried, falling on the bed.  
  
"Yeah, it hasn't changed much over the years." Dib said, looking around himself. And it really hadn't. The only major difference was more school books lying around than books about aliens, ghosts, and bigfoot. "The games are over--"  
  
But he wouldn't continue his sentence for Robin had pulled Dib towards the bed and had kissed him. Robin held on as if this were the the last (and only) kiss they'd share. When they pulled apart, both boys were breathless.  
  
"Robin..." Dib gasped. He suddenly sweatdropped. It didn't sound right...  
  
Robin smiled at him, leaning into Dib's arms, "Don't let go," he whispered.  
  
And Dib didn't. They lay down slowly, Robin in Dib's arms, both falling into a light sleep.  
  
***  
  
Zim grumbled as he sat down in his lab, working on fixing his broken scooter. Suddenly, out of no where, came Gir.  
  
"BACON!" he yelled into the Irken's ear.  
  
"GIR!" Zim cried, pushing the robot away, "Can't you see I'm busy?"  
  
"Aww, master. You look depressed."  
  
Zim arched an eyebrow, "How did you know a big word like that?"  
  
"What? 'depressed'?"  
  
"No, 'look'."  
  
Gir started hugging Zim's arm, "MASTER! Your so lonely!"  
  
"Invader's need no one, Gir. NO ONE!"  
  
Gir looked up at Zim, blue eyes helplessy staring at the Irken.  
  
"Alright, so I'm a little lonely." Zim admitted.  
  
"We should find you a lover!" Gir quickly said, making Zim fall out.  
  
"I-I don't think that's nessary." Zim responded, standing back up.  
  
"But you lonely."  
  
"I'll be okay." and somewhere deep down, Zim tried to believe those words.  
  
***  
  
Dib woke up, about 2 hours later. It was getting a little dark and he decided that Robin should be heading home. So, he woke up the boy gently.  
  
Robin's (a/n: BEWARE! The hideous "b" word!) beautiful eyes opened up, looking happily into Dib's, "Hello," he said.  
  
"Hey," Dib responded, "I don't want you walking home in the dark so I better walk with you--"  
  
Robin raised his hands, waving them back and forth, "OH! That won't be nessassary! I can walk home!"  
  
"O-okay. Well, do you want me to walk you to the door--"  
  
But Robin was already leaving the room, "Bye Dib!"  
  
Dib heard Gaz scream nonsense again, then he sighed and fell on his bed. This whole thing with Robin was wonderful. He was amazed he could find such a wonderful--a wonderful...  
  
Boyfriend.  
  
***  
  
As as soon as Robin left Dib's house, he pulled out the ceramic square and pushed the button. At once he was beamed up. But this time he didn't see the king, he saw the steward.  
  
The steward was already a very unpleasant man. he was the king's brother and believed the right should have gone to him. Unfortunately, the day of his crowning, he'd been in a terrible car accident. The citizens, fearing loosing their future king, dubbed his younger brother the king instead. When the steward came from the hospital, it was too late; the citizens were completely loyal to his younger brother and what good he had done for Crainbur.  
  
But fortunately, the king didn't have a son- so when he died, the rights would go to the steward's son--Tim.  
  
"Robin." the steward said.  
  
Robin turned from the steward. He wasn't fond of him at all.  
  
"You know, he know's nothing about becoming king," the steward added.  
  
"He will learn." Robin simply answered.  
  
"Have you kissed him yet? What will Tim think?"  
  
Robin stopped, but only for a second, and continued on his way.   
  
***  
  
END.  
  
A/N: I don't know what's up with me today! This whole chapter has been typed with bouts of the WORST typos I've ever seen. I went back and checked but their still might be some. This is what I get for playing Sonic Heroes and then going to type, I suppose.  
  
I'm thinking about changing it to rated R so children won't get it and I won't get flames. So, review! Those reviews made me give you this chapter REALLY early. Think of what MORE could do... 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS CHEESY! I mean, I tried to not get in this situation but NAUGHT! But that doesn't make the story horrible now, its still WONDERFUL!  
  
Oh and I'm thinking about changing the title from this one to "The Prince". I think I'll get more ZADR--finding fans that way. Tell me whatcha think in a review!  
  
***  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The next day, Zim and Dib met up in the principal's office again to work on their project. But Zim seemed even more pissed as he was yesterday. Dib tried not to bother him, but try as he may, he was always getting yelled at the other student.  
  
"WE'RE NOT USING PURPLE ON THE POSTER BOARD!" Zim suddenly cried.  
  
"Why the hell not? Its a pretty color." Dib responded.  
  
Zim blinked. His contact eyes were purple. This simple thought upset Zim even more, "Let's use another color!"  
  
"Fine. We'll use green." Dib finally gave in.  
  
Zim sat back at the computer. ~What's with him? Why isn't he fighting back?~ He thought. He suddenly clicked a few buttons; a website he'd hopefully thought gave them more information on their science project, but it instead sent him to a gay pornography site. At once, Dib was looking over his shoulder at the screen.  
  
"Heeyyy....what's that?" Dib asked pervertedly.  
  
Zim blushed and started stuttering. "I-I don't know!" he cried.  
  
Dib found this cute. But before it could sink in, Zim was seething again.  
  
"GET FROM BEHIND ME!" he cried, pushing back in the wheeled chair, crushing Dib against the wall.  
  
Dib stood there, dumbfounded as Zim closed the computer window. What had happened to his adversary? When had Zim gotten so cold in such a short time? It was as if they'd crossed the link of childish hate into real hate that made your blood boil and really piss you off. But Dib couldn't think what made him so mad...  
  
It hadn't started to get this severe unti Robin came in the picture. So it had something to do with Robin....and their being together.  
  
Zim was jealous of he and Robin's time spent together? But that wouldn't make sense unless...  
  
ZIM LIKED HIM?  
  
Dib fell out suddenly from the shock of thinking like that. Zim couldn't like him! He hated him!  
  
Or was it all just an act?  
  
Dib bit his lower lip, curious as to why Zim would like him. And why now? Unless, this had been going on for a long time now...  
  
"Uh," Dib began, "I chose purple because that's the color of your eyes," he lied, seeing how Zim would react.  
  
Zim looked up at Dib as if he were crazy, but Dib could clearly see hurt in the violet depths of his eyes. Dib suddenly felt awful, as if Zim liking him was his fault. Dib turned agay from the Irken's pained eyes and back to fixing the posterboard. They didn't speak another word between them until lunch.  
  
Zim was once again staring at Dib and Robin as they ate lunch and chatted. Something stupid happened and Zim got meat thrown at his face and he ran off into a wall.  
  
"Ouch..." Robin hissed as if he'd ran into a wall.  
  
Dib looked over at the fallen Irken, unable to utter a single word. Robin turned his attention back to Dib, "So, what are you going to do tomorrow?"  
  
"We have to go back to the principal's office and do the rest of the project. The principal won't stop talking about the 10,000 dollar prize on this." Dib responded, tearing his eyes away from Zim.  
  
"Hmm," Robin noted, a hint of suspicion in his voice.  
  
***  
  
That day after school, Zim walked tiredly in the base. "I'm home early, Gir, the hall monitors got the day off..." he was cut short as Gir suddenly jumped on him and started licking him. "AHHH!" Zim cried.  
  
"you taste like meat!" Gir cried annoyingly.  
  
"NOOO!" Zim cried, trying to pull him off.  
  
***  
  
Robin beamed himself back up to Crainbur. He met with the king, "I have some bad news."  
  
The king sat up on his throne, "What is it?" He asked.  
  
"The Irken is becoming troublesome in my seduction. We may need to frighten him from becoming friendly with Dib."   
  
The king nodded, giving him permission. "Do as you must."  
  
***  
  
The next day, rain poured down on the High Skool as well as surrounding neighborhoods. Dib and Robin walked together, hand-in-hand under a big umbrella. Zim sped by, holding his own umbrella and wearing a poncho.  
  
"Why is he always driving that thing?" Robin asked.  
  
"I dunno..." Dib said. "You know, water hurts him." Dib blurted.  
  
"Does it." Robin said, plan forming within his head. He and the three jocks would attack Zim and leave him somewhere...  
  
***  
  
Zim was doing this daily rounds of favortie skipping locations when he turned a corner and was hit upside the head with a wooden object. Zim dizzly fell back, face towards the rain clouds. For some reason, he felt light and far from his body. Somewhere off, he could hear his voice scream and feel something warm ooze from his head.  
  
Then, he was suddenly rushed back to reality as a strong hand pulled him back up. He was looking into the face of none other than Robin, who was holding a baseball bat, drenched in Zim's own blood.  
  
"I really hate to attack you like this Zim...but your existence is interferring with the king of Crainbur's son..." Robin said.  
  
"Dib..." Zim mumbled softly.  
  
"Leave him be." Robin ordered one of the people who were holding Zim up, "He should be frightened enough."  
  
Zim was thrown to the ground.  
  
"Dib doesn't like you, and everybody can see your foolishly liking him. Give it up." Robin said, walking off with the three jocks.  
  
Anger and pain seethed through Zim. This whole LOVE thing was beginning to piss him off. And he wanted to so kill Robin. Too bad he wouldn't be the one to do it...  
  
***  
  
The clouds no longer gave off rain, but merely stayed in the air, grey and dull. A boy suddenly appeared from the trees behind the school. He looked no older than 16 and had scath-shaped black hair, and an incredibly large head. The boy was looking for someone. Someone important to him.  
  
"Robin?" he cried, but the one who owned the name never came. Suddenly, looking intothe dark shadow near the school wall, the boy made a startling discovery--a green skinned boy, laying in a pool of his own blood.  
  
***  
  
"ZIM!" Dib cried, quickly rushing to the Irken's side. He took Zim in his arms, looking him in the face. He's been beaten bad, his skin looked terribly burned; he'd been out in the rain without protection. The worst of it all was a terrible wound on his head; someone had hit him with a heavy object. But the thing that shocked Dib the most--was the blood.  
  
The blood was red.  
  
Humans had red blood, not aliens! For aliens to have the same color blood must mean their connected SOMEHOW. Usually in the books and movies, alien plasma was acid or purple or even green. Not this deep blood-red that of a rose.  
  
Without another thought, Dib gathered the Irken in his arms, and disappeared into the trees behind the school once again.  
  
***  
  
Dib snuck Zim back into his base. The annoying robot hopped around crazily but he had let them in. Dib got a slightly moist cloth (too much water would surely burn him) and wiped clean his scars. He then bandaged the gash across this head. But the bandage didn't look right so Dib removed it, holding his breath, pulled off Zim's wig, his antennae automatically springing up. Dib then put the bandage back on.  
  
Dib stared down at Zim, thinking who could have possibly done this to him. But the suspects were endless. The whole school feared and hated him. That enough could have sent someone in a murderous rage.  
  
Dib suddenly blinked. He was in his adversary's base, and he could take Zim down. At once he'd shamed himself for even having that thought. Perhaps his own maturity helped him cross the line from enemy to friend.  
  
"BACON!" Gir cried, quickly, jumping on Dib's huge head. Dib smiled, this was kind of nice. And it didn't feel all out of place and WRONG like Robin had.  
  
Did he just compare Zim to his boyfriend?  
  
Dib sighed and pulled the robot from his head, "So, what's there to do around here?" he was going to be there for a while, at least until Zim woke up screaming about why the 'Dib-Human' was in his base.  
  
"Well, there's--BACON!" Gir squealed wildly.  
  
"I think I'll watch some TV," Dib said, sitting on the sofa next to where Zim lay, and clicked on the remote.  
  
"BACON!" Gir cried, running continually into a wall.  
  
***  
  
Zim slowly awoke. Dib was looking at him with a caring look on his face. "Zim?" he quickly looked away. Stupid dreams. Then there was a gentle hand on his chin, pulling him back to the imaginary face. When would this daydream end?  
  
"Zim? Are you okay?" Dib asked.  
  
Zim blinked. This wasn't another daydream about how he wanted it to be with the Dib-Monkey. This was real life! And his head hurt like hell--  
  
"WHAT am I doing here? WHAT are you doing here?" Zim suddenly cried.  
  
"I found you..." Dib mumbled, "You were hurt--I didn't touch anything, but I think your robot set your kitchen on fire, cooking bacon--"  
  
"GET OUT!" Zim suddenly cried. But this didn't even shock Dib. The boy sat there, a determined look on his face.  
  
"Your hurt." Dib said plainly, "And something else is wrong too."  
  
"Since when do you know so much about me? Since when do you think you understand anything about me?"  
  
The unemotional look in Dib's eyes disappeared, instead they were full of some emotion Zim couldn't put a finger on. "Since I became your friend."  
  
Zim bit his lower lip, "But, what of the Robin-human?"  
  
Dib quickly shook his head, "This has nothing to do with him. Well, it does, but its not important right now."  
  
Zim was important to him? Since when? ~Since forever, you idiot.~ he harshly told himself. For the past few years, Dib was always doing something that had Zim as the main priority. But now, Zim wanted to be important to the Dib-human and in another way...  
  
"What is important," Dib continued, "Is that we found out who did this to you."  
  
Stupid emotions. If Zim told him, Dib would have to break up with Robin, and he looked so happy around the other human. Even though something was definitely out of this world with him, that might have been what attracted Dib to him in the first place. Zim didn't want to ruin that, now did he?  
  
Zim looked down, "I didn't see who it was."  
  
"Do you think it was somebody from school?"  
  
Zim sighed, "I don't know. My head hurts right now," he turned away from Dib.  
  
"Well," Dib said, standing up, "I gotta go for a moment, but I'll be back."  
  
~Yeah, your probably have to see Robin.~ Zim thought in disgust.  
  
***  
  
Dib was shocked to see Robin standing at the door to his house. At once he ran to him.  
  
"Dib!" Robin said happily, "Where were you after school?"  
  
"Oh, I got out early," Dib responded, "Look, I can't talk right now. I have--"  
  
Robin looked upset, "What's more important than me? That stupid project?"  
  
Dib glared at him, "No," he said angrily, "Not at all a project. Zim was attacked today and he needs my help." he pushed past Robin into his house. Robin quickly followed him.  
  
Gaz was sitting on the sofa. At once, she burst into fangirlish screams then shook her head, "What the hell is up with that?" she asked herself.  
  
"You said Zim wouldn't be a problem!" Robin cried and followed Dib into the bathroom.  
  
"Well, he's my friend and he's in trouble," he said without thinking.  
  
"Well, maybe you should go with him then," Robin fumed, leaving the house. Dib ran off after him to find he'd mysteriously disappeared. Shrugging it off, he held up the bottle of asprin, hoping it could help Zim somehow, and ran off towards the Irken's house.  
  
***  
  
Zim was shocked to even hear the door open again. Then there was Dib on the sofa next to him. WAITASECOND--Dib had come back for him?  
  
He held out a bottle of white little pills. the smelled funny but Dib urged him to take one. "Their not poison. Trust me. Their not suppose to be taken with huge wounds by humans but you are an alien so it must help out somehow."  
  
Zim swallowed two pills quickly. Dib blinked, "You don't need something to drink with it?"  
  
"How the hell am I suppose to know? I've never seen this ASS-SPRIN in my entire life!" the Irken seethed.  
  
"Alright, alright," Dib said, holding up his hands in peace, "don't get angry."  
  
Zim looked at him oddly, "How long are you staying, Dib-worm?"  
  
Dib shrugged, "I dunno. As long as you want me to stay."  
  
Zim blinked in suprise, "And you don't care about the Robin-human?"  
  
A look of anger exploded on Dib's face, "I don't even want to talk about him. I don't see what attracted me to him in the first place..."  
  
~The Dib-Human hates Robin?~ Zim was amazed. If Zim wanted, he could tell Dib he liked him right now. He was after all, so vunerable...  
  
Zim stopped the thought. What a horrible thing to even consider! Any other Irken would have done that, and over half of Earth's population, but not Zim. The green boy looked down in his lap. But there was one thing for sure. Now was a better time then any for Zim to tell Dib who really hurt him...  
  
At least, Zim thought so. He wasn't a professor in the understanding of human emotions! He was the only being in earth who would predict he'd react the way he did--  
  
"HE WHAT?!" Dib cried, standing up suddenly, "HE ATTACKED MY..my..." his voice got small.  
  
Zim looked up, heart beating fast in his chest, "Your what?"  
  
"My friend, I guess," Dib said, blushing.  
  
"HAHA!" Zim suddenly cried in victory of winning Dib over (as a friend at least). "I AM ZIM!"  
  
Dib sweatdropped when Gir suddenly came in, and attacked his master, "You taste like rain!" he cried in a weird robotic voice.  
  
"AHHH! NO!" Zim cried.  
  
***  
  
Obviously, blind with anger, Robin disappeared dangerously close to Dib's house back to Crainbur. He found himself in the throne room, but this time Tim was there.  
  
"T-Tim?" Robin cried, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Tim shrugged, "Nothing else to do. My dad and the king are out picking ribbons to throw over the city in the national holiday."  
  
Robin looked down, blushing. He'd liked Tim eve since he'd saved his pet cat from a tree when they were both 3 years old. But Tim was his cousin and Crainbur didn't have homophobia, but people really disliked incest. Besides all the stuff Tim talked about couldn't be his real feelings. Could they?  
  
"So," Tim said, "how are things going on earth?"  
  
"Fine," Robin said without thinking, "I mean bad! REAL bad. Dib doesn't like me anymore. He likes that stupid irken..."  
  
"Do you care?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you care?" Tim repeated, "I mean, it was a stupid idea anyway, trying to get the king's son who's heir is human to come to a planet to become king."  
  
It was as if Robin had suddenly noticed this. "Yes. It is."  
  
"It'd be an easier thing to just let my dad reign after the king."  
  
"Yes..." Robin said. "I should go talk to him."  
  
"Yes," Tim said in a weird voice, "Go talk to him. He'll listen to you. Your his sister's son. He trusts you, more than he trusts me."  
  
Robin noddled cutely and walked off. Tim stood there, a strange, evil look on his face. "Yes. Everything is going as planned. I'll soon have this planet under my SUPERIOR CONTROL!"  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter Three  
  
***  
  
Yaay! Suspense! Yaay! Robin WAS weird after all. YAAY! Incest. OH GOD DID I WARN YOU ABOUT THAT? ITS gone after this chapter, I swear. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
A/N: Been a long time, eh? I would be writing so much more fics than what I already have up its just the computer I use is also my dad's and how would my homophobic dad react to seeing stories of two males kissing and whatnot. Even if one is an alien. XD!! Yeah, my life is twisted. And beware. THERE ARE SOME WORDS IN HERE THAT AREN'T WORDS. Like they aren't in the dictonary. Like they don't exist. Either that, or their spelled wrong. I'm too lazy to edit my fics. I already write them out on damn paper. This goes for chapter 5 as well. Okay, everyone's tired of the ranting. Here's the fic!  
  
Later that day, Zim was feeling alot better. Turns out that Irkens heal quickly. Huh. Imagine that. Now Zimand Dib were sitting on the sofa. Gir sat in Zim's lap, hypnotized by the televison screen.  
  
"You know," Zim started, "You didn't have to come."  
  
"Enough about what I didn't have to do. It doesn't matter, I've done it." Dib said with finality.  
  
Zim smirked and turned back to the screen. In the hours following Zim's healing, Dib had told the green alien that he'd be breaking up with Robin because of what he did to his friend. (a/n: has dib even found out? Crap, what story am I on?) Zim was still a little shocked from being called that. On planet Irk, there never was time for friends. All the time was spent studying to become invaders/soliders.  
  
But here was Dib, threating to kill his ex-boyfriend for hurting his once- enemy-now-friend. The thought itself made Zim all warm inside.  
  
"Its almost dark." Zim noted.  
  
Dib caught the hint; he turned to face Zim, "Look, do you want me to leave?"  
  
Zim blushed, "Well, no, but you should. We have school tomorrow and the project. And the principal won't stop talking about that damn prize--" he was cut off suddenly as the human leaned forward, pressing his lips up against the irken's.  
  
Zim's eyes were wide as he looked at Dib's which were closed in passion. Zim had read about this. This was a way a human showed affection to another. That meant he'd won Dib's affection, which was one more step towards love...  
  
Their lips parted with a light 'smack' sound. One of them obviously didn't want to let go...  
  
"Can I stay?" Dib breathed.  
  
Zim nodded silently, meeting Dib's glazed eyes.  
  
"STOP MAKING KISSY SOUNDS!" cried an annoyed Gir, "I can't hear the TV thing."  
  
Gir hadn't noticed anything? Of course not.  
  
Dib pulled back, blushing like a middle schooler on her first date. "You obviously liked that, huh?"  
  
Zim nodded again; words failing him. It feels like I'm falling for him and even if its straight to Hell, he'll fall with me.  
  
"You can stay." Zim finally said.  
  
Dib looked up at him pervertedly, "Your not going to make me sleep on the sofa, are you?"  
  
Zim blushed again and was suddenly attacked by Gir who was screaming 'shut up taco shut up'.  
  
Robin entered his home on Crainbur. At once his mother came rushing to him.  
  
"Robin, you don't look too good. What does your uncle have you doing?" she asked, while checking his forehead.  
  
"Mommy," he said in a childish voice, which sounds weird for a 16 year old, "You should talk to uncle about Dib. He's happy on earth. It wouldn't be right to take him away from there."  
  
His mother blinked, "He's trying to get Lauren's son back?" she gasped, "What is he up to?"  
  
"Mommy," Robin said again in the disturbing tone of voice, "tell him."  
  
His mother nodded, "Yes. Even though its kind of what Laurie would have wanted..."  
  
There's a story to be told about Lauren Membrane. A young woman in love with the stars above and a certain scientist.  
  
Lauren loved the paranormal since birth. She was always going to the obversatory to stare up at the stars, wishing one day she'd be met by another lifeform.  
  
One day, her wish came true. She met an alien. He was the prince of his planet. He'd landed on Earth by accident, trying out the newest matter accelerator technology. At once, she was infatuated with him. Even though she was already married, she didn't consider going with an alien to be infidelity.  
  
Soon, the prince was in love with her as well. And going against all universal ethics, they had a baby. His name was Dib and the Prince promised that one day, Dib would take his place as king on his home planet, Crainbur.  
  
But the prince had to leave, seeing as his whole planet demanded his reutrn. But he came back to earth from time to time to visit Lauren and his son. Lauren lied to her husband, which was easy because he and Dib's hair looked alike. An astounding power Crainburians had was to change their appearance. Alot of power was held in their large heads.  
  
But Dib was only half-Crainburian and therefore could do this appearance change only once in his life.  
  
So the prince visited his family, until the accident.  
  
Lauren was in labor with her and Membrane's child, Gaz. While in labor, she tragically died. Gaz was unharmed but now (in my opinion) we see why she's all gothic and depressed.  
  
The Prince was heartbroken, and never returned to Earth for some time. By the time he noticed that he could still find his son, he'd already been crowned king. He had to stay on Crainbur or else there'd be utter chaos. So, he sent his three best body guards to retrieve Dib. Then that failed and he called apon his sister's son, Robin, (who wasn't as mean as his brother's son, Tim.) but he also failed.  
  
Would Dib ever take his rightful place as king?  
  
The king's sister, Darlene, quickly rushed into the City Hall meeting room. (I know nothing about politics. Or towns. ) There she found the national representatives as well as the king, all at a table.  
  
"All for red ribbons in the town square, say 'I'. All for no red ribbons say 'nay'." the king demanded.  
  
"I"  
  
"I"  
  
"I"  
  
"I"  
  
"nay"  
  
Everyone blinked and turned to the steward, who sat boredly, tearing ribbons. "This is stupid." he responded, "Are there not more important things to do than decide ribbons?"  
  
The king blinked, "Actually no. I as king have kept all of Crainbur at bay. Everyone is happy so all we have left is to decide ribbons."  
  
Darlene suddenly interrupted, "David, can I speak to you, please?"  
  
"The king turned to his sister, "Ah, Darlene! What a nice suprise! Me and Donald here--"  
  
"Its too important to put on hold." she demanded.  
  
The king stood up, "Excuse me, my people, but this does seem urgent." he left with his sister out to the hall.  
  
When he turned to face here, she had a face of INCREDIBLE rage!  
  
"How dare you force my son to fall in love with your son so he can get back here?" (aww damn, that's incest, isn't it? Sorry. u.u) "That is wrong. Its like kiddnapping!" she cried.  
  
"I know no other way, Darlene. He doesn't even remember me." the king looked down, "I never married after Lauren, you know. In a way, Dib is all that I have left."  
  
Be that as it may, you cannot take advantage of his feelings like that. Robin told me he is happy on Earth. Has a boyfriend himself and everything."  
  
The king looked back up, hope in his eyes, "He is happy? Then maybe he and his partner would like to come up here for a while..."  
  
"I guess." Darlene said, but held up a finger, "But don't try to force him on the crown! I hate to say it, but maybe Donald should become king after you."  
  
David suddenly looked suspicous, "So, you've noticed too? How odd Donald has been acting all year? I thought I'd get used to it, but no."  
  
"And Tim as well. He was mean before but sometimes I see him in the streets, verbally abusing your subjects. And the rants. The rants are very familar. But I don't quite remember where I remember it from." Darlene burst out, doing into gossip mode.  
  
David arched an eyebrow, "Remember where you remember it from?"  
  
Darlene shruggged, "Gossiping makes you forget how to speak not so bad, I mean, well..."  
  
David sweatdropped, turning back to the door. He and Darlene entered as Tim came from his hiding place behind a nearby wall.  
  
"Ah! Their on to me. Well, they won't find out about this Irken invader until its too late!" Tim laughed, walking off.  
  
Zim and Dib walked into school 5 minutes late, due to making out before they left to walk to school. Yeah, their funny. But when they came to school, they were met by utter chaos!  
  
"WHAT?" Zim cried, "I forgot all about my hall monitor duties! HEY! DUMBASSES! WRITE ON THAT WALL ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL SHOVE THAT PEN STRAIGHT UP YOUR ASS!"  
  
Dib laughed, "I'll meet you in the principal's office, Zim."  
  
Zim turned back, "Okay, see ya--STOP RUNNING OR I'LL BREAK YOUR FUCKING LEGS OFF!"  
  
Dib made his way to the principal's office. The principal wasn't there but he found the project was ready to go so Dib began. He pulled the nano- robot and controls from his book bag.  
  
Two weeks had passed since they started the project. They'd just been in a fight and now they were going together? It was all weird and freaky but the principal HAD wanted them to get along. Guess he got his wish then. Dib thought and laughed.  
  
Never in a million years had he ever considered kissing the Irken, but yesterday, was different. Ever since Zim started High School, that wall had come up in front of him. He'd gotten meaner, even though he stopped trying to destroy the world. They were all maturing in a way. Gaz was noticing guys, Dib had given up the paranormal, Zim was the feared leader of the school. Well, everybody except Gir had matured. The robot was still as odd.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open. In came the three jocks and Robin.  
  
"YOU!" Dib cried, "I never want to speak to you again."  
  
But Robin had changed too, "Shut the hell up. Fuck the nice act. I'm not working for your pitiful father anymore. I know he's getting nowhere, Tim told me so. He even promised to spare me when he destroyed Crainbur!"  
  
Dib sweatdropped, "Your working for my dad? Who the hell is Tim? What's Crainbur? WHY DO I KEEP SEEING THESE JOCKS?"  
  
"Come with us, Dib." they chimed eerily and crept forward.  
  
Dib stepped back, "Get away from me!"  
  
Suddenly, the jocks hard flanked him. How could they move so fast with big heads? They grabbed Dib by the arms as the other held his legs. "GET OFF OF ME! HELP! ZIM!"  
  
"Zim? Ah, Tim's...adversary." Robin said mysteriously.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing?" Dib cried as Robin took a small ceramic square from his pocket. He latched onto on the of the jocks holding him and pushed the small button...  
  
Zim entered the office, looking tired and beat. "Sorry you to start without me...the whole student body suddenly started acting like JACKASSES-- " he then relized he was talking to himself. "Dib? DIB?" He looked on the floor by his feet. A small ceramic square was there. He picked it up, examing it.  
  
"This looks...familar." Zim said. "Something's happen to Dib." and he was gone faster from the office than um...stuff, I guess.  
  
Gaz was deep into playing her GameSlave when Zim suddenly came into her light. "LOOK, you retarded, ignorant alien--" she quickly stopped when she saw the look on his face. "Aw, hell. What's wrong?"  
  
"Dib is missing. The best I can figure is that he was kiddnapped my aliens."  
  
"You mean like last night?"  
  
Zim shook his head, "No, he decided to stay on his own--I---MEAN--You knew all along, didn't you"  
  
"Oh yeah." Gaz grumbled, "So, what aliens have kiddnapped my brother?"  
  
"First I need to go to my base to find out which race uses these transportation devices," Zim said, holding up the square. "I need you to come with me."  
  
Gaz grumbled, saving her game and placing the machine in her pocket. "Fine, lets go. School was getting boring anyway."  
  
"So, why aren't you worried for your brother's safety?" Zim asked, as they walked down their home street.  
  
"Oh, Dib can take care of himself. He's stubborn but smart." Gaz responded. They soon entered the house. Just as they did, Gir came from nowhere and jumped on Zim, licking him again.  
  
"Nooo! GET OFF YOU HORRIBLE ROBOT!" Zim cried.  
  
"You taste like glue!" Gir cried.  
  
Gaz rolled her eyes, taking the ceramic square from Zim's hand and walking over to the toilet that led to the base. Once in the base, Gaz rolled her eyes again, "Never leave a smart person's work to a love sick idiot." she responded, still hearing Gir and Zim fight. "Computer?"  
  
"Oh its you again. Hey." the machine voice said.  
  
"Hey, could you analyze this?" Gaz said, holding up the chip.  
  
"Sure. Just place it on the platform there....good. NOW ANALIZING..." the computer began beeping  
  
Just as the computer finished its job, Zim came down stairs, looking upset with Gir hanging from his arm.  
  
"Analization (is that a word?) is now complete. Object is matter accelerator used by the civilization of Crainbur." Computer quickly annouced.  
  
"I KNEW IT!" Zim cried, flying Gir against a wall. "I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!"  
  
"Shut up." Gaz mumbled, "Lets just go there already."  
  
"Oh yes. TO THE AMUNTION ROOM!" Zim cried.  
  
"Yes, give me a gun then I shut you up with a BULLET TO THE HEAD." Gaz grumbled, leading the way.  
  
"The Dib-human's sister unit is angry." Gir noted.  
  
"At the world and all that encompases it, perhaps?" Zim asked himself out loud.  
  
"Gir suddenly attacked Zim again, "Pastey!"  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
Zim, Gaz, and Gir stepped from the ammuntion room. Zim had two big lazer guns, Gaz had two medium ones and Gir had two rubber piggies.  
  
"Gir, when we go up there, rubber piggies can't save you." Zim noted.  
  
"Yes they can, you'll see!" Gir cried.  
  
"Okay, I'm pushing the button. Hold onto me, now. GIR! NOT THERE!" Gaz cried.  
  
"But I'm not tall enough to touch any other flesh meats." Gir pouted, his robotic hand on Gaz's butt.  
  
Gaz sighed, "Alright, I guess, but Zim, if you do it, I'm kicking your ass."  
  
"Believe me, I'm not attracted to your gender, unlike your brother who--"  
  
"I'M NOT LISTENING!" Gaz interrupted, pushing the button.  
  
For a moment everything was bright blue, then it got dark and everyone was flying. Gaz, a fan of roller coasters, love the experience, but Zim and Gir screamed like maniacs. When it was over, they found themselves in a big throne room. But luckily, it was empty.  
  
"Gir, I need you to be a scout, go check if anyone's out in the hall." Zim said. At once, the goofy robot ran off. "Don't try to get in my way, human!"  
  
"Don't worry, I play Rainbow Six all the time. I know what I'm doing." Gaz said, walking foward.  
  
Before Zim could ask here exactly what was 'Rainbow Six', Gir had come back. "What did you find, Gir?"  
  
"There's nobody! Their all out! We have the place to ourselves!" Gir started running in circles.  
  
"This place looks like some type of Royal palace. I'd expect there to even be dungeons here. The placeis obviously modern by Earth standards but the thrones give off a medieval glow." Gaz suddenly spoke.  
  
Zim blinked, in shock, "Well."  
  
"Dib's not the only smart person in the family, you know." Gaz said.  
  
"Um...right. Lets get going." Zim decided.  
  
When Dib, the jocks, and Robin landed, they were in the throne room. Dib was still strugging despite his postion. "LEMMIE GO!" he cried.  
  
"That energy." Robin purred, coming forward to lay a hand on Dib's cheek, "I find it a fantastic turn-on."  
  
Dib moved his head away, "Don't fucking touch me!"  
  
"Hmmm," Robin place the hand to his own chin, "Send him to the dungeons. All will be explained in due time."  
  
"No! You can't do this! Where am I?" Dib cried as the three took him off with effort. He sure was squirmy!  
  
Zim, Gaz, and Gir, made their way downstairs. The place was awfully shinny and fancy. Whoever lived here was at the highest point of wealth on the entire planet. As the passed mulitple knight statues, Gir noticed something odd.  
  
"WHY ARE THEIR HEADS SO BIG? WHY IS THEIR HEADS SO BIG?" Gir cried in bad english.  
  
"I noticed that too." Zim said, "Their heads resemble that of--"  
  
"--Dib." Gaz finished. "Funny, my head came out just fine, but Dib's is HUGE. He could easily fit one of these helmets. If he was here, that is." an undescribable look came over Gaz's face, but she hid it well. "Lets go." she said.  
  
Zim and Gir nodded, following the human.  
  
Meanwhile, once again, King David sat with representatives, Darlene and Donald.  
  
"Okay, now to decide the drinks. I like Sprite while I bet Remix is good...." the king annouced.  
  
"But Remix gets old after the first three sips. Pepsi is good." Darlene noted.  
  
"Then there will be the problem of diet and regular Pepsi." one representative said.  
  
"Oh GOD. This is so STUPID." Donald yelled, "We're a sleeping planet. We have no connection what so ever with any other planets, besides David's fling on earth."  
  
David glared at him deadly, "Don't you dare call Lauren a fling. She was more than that--"  
  
"Oh please! You could have gotten anyone else on Crainbur. And now, your old and dying without an heir. Your pitiful."  
  
King David was up now, "LAUREN WAS SPECIAL! I LOVED HER AND SWORE AFTER HER DEATH TO NEVER LET THAT LOVE DIE! Do you know how it feels? When you felt no one understood you and then someone comes along who understands every part of you? While others saw you as just an heir to the throne, they see so much more? People talk about soulmates. They say that until you find them, your not wholy complete. Some people die without theirs. And will you ever understand what it feels like when your soulmate is found light years away? What if I didn't test the matter accelerator that day? What if she wasn't looking up into the sky? What then? I care not to think about it." Tears were streaming down his face.  
  
But Donald remained emotionally numb to what he was witnessing his brother did or said. Those were his orders anyway...  
  
"DONALD! What has gotten into you?" Darlene gasped, "For this past year, you've been acting weird."  
  
"Weird?" Donald asked, cocking his head to the side.  
  
"Yes. Weird." Darlene said, leading David out of the room, "And when I come back, I'll find out what's wrong with you."  
  
Donald laughed. Of course you will, scary sister.  
  
End of chapter whatever this is.  
  
A/N: Dont ask how I got representatives and kings and queens and such in the same story. I know nothing about political stuff. Oh and the next chapter is the LAST chapter of this fic. Hell, there's enough crap going on for a sequel but I already have one story up about sequels so I'll at least finish that one at least. I also have an idea for a PWP (plot what plot? or porn without plot) It can't be NC-17, of course. It'll be R and I'll post the more naughtier version on my online journal. But that's not until after the end of this fic. And the end of the other one...meh. No one wants to hear about my writing calender. Just review. Please? ;; 


	5. Chapter Five Last one, baby!

Part Five  
  
A/N: -inspirational music plays- Oh god...I'm forcing myself to write this next chapter cause I said "Hey, what about the friggin fans?" And I thought I just couldn't do that to them! That they mean alot to me, cause without them where would I get the goo? The goo to do stuff? So here is! The last chapter of this story! -Goes off to think up an idea for a ZADR PWP-  
  
Dib was thrown into a cell of the royal dungeon. Thejocks had to leave for a 'public' appearance. As soon as he knew they were gone, he pulled his laptop from inside his trench coat. He turned it on and at once started typing.  
  
"Good thing I placeed that tracking device on myself," Dib said to himself. "I put it in my glasses just in case Zim captured me but...well." The computer couldn't find his location. "But this tracking device can work anywhere in the world...unless...I'm not on earth anymore." Dib was apalled, "But I'm sure Robin's human..."  
  
"I seriously doubt that." Came a familar voice as they walked around a corner.  
  
"Zim!" Dib cried, standing up and grabbing hold of the bars. He then saw Gaz and Gir. "Gaz?"  
  
"I needed help," Zim said, "Not alot...but some."  
  
Gaz grumbled, too lazy to prove him wrong.  
  
Zim held out his lazer gun, pointing it towards the bars of Dib's cell. "Stand back," he demanded and he shot at the bars as Dib jumped away. The lazer melted the metal, leaving a hole big enough for Dib to climb out.  
  
For a moment, Zim and Dib stood there, all nervous and fidgety. They turned to Gaz and Gir.  
  
"MONKEY!" Gir cried, running off.  
  
"Fine, I'll let you two freaks kiss and shit." Gaz grunted, walking off, pulling her GameSlave from her pocket.  
  
Dib at once jumped into Zim's arms. Zim blinked, shocked but held on tight, "I was just returning the favor. The saving the life thing..."  
  
Dib kissed him, "I know." He pulled away far enough so that he and Zim met eye-to-contact-eye. "I believe we're on an alien planet, am I correct."  
  
"Yes," Zim said, putting Dib down, "They kiddnapped you, but we're not sure why..."  
  
"Robin." Dib said, "He said something about a planet named Crainbur. And not working for my dad anymore..."  
  
"We're on Crainbur, that is correct."  
  
Gaz stepped from around the corner, "Dib, dad's smart enough but he thinks there's nothing good about space. He's never made anything remotely useful for leaving the planet. THEY CAN'T BE TALKING ABOUT DAD."  
  
"Then who's dad?" Dib asked, "We must find Robin and GET OUR ANSWERS." and he marched off.  
  
Zim ran after him, "Hey, Dib! You have no weapons!"  
  
Gaz rolled her eyes and followed them. "Just great...idiots in love."  
  
Gir ran after all three of them. "Taco," he purred.  
  
Meanwhile, in the representative's room. Robin and the three jocks had made their 'public apperance'. Time sat next to his father, Donald. Darlene and King David sat across the room.  
  
"Now, to decide the flowers to be planted in the town square..." one repsentative started but was interrupted by Tim.  
  
"No. I have something better in mind." Tim said. A once, the jocks reached into their pockets, grabbed their guns and quickly shot all the reresentatives.  
  
Darlene shrieked, "OH MY GOD! GUARDS! GET THEM!"  
  
The king leaned over to Darlene, "Um...these ARE the guards."  
  
"Oh yeah, " Darlene said, holding up her hands in surrender as the jocks came near.  
  
"AND NOW BEGINS THE INVADING OF CRAINBUR! Mwhahaha!" Tim cried.  
  
Robin suddenly shook from his everlasting trance, "Your majesty! Your son resides here in the--" there was a blast of light and Robin turned around to see one of the jocks lower their gun. Amazed at how calm he was, he looked foward and down. Blood blossomed from his shirt he'd worn at the school since that morning. He put a hand to the bloody spot which was getting bigger by the moment. He then looked back to the king, "I'm sorry, please forgive me...tell Dib that when you see him..." he looked to his mom, "I love you." and he fell to floor in a bloody heap.  
  
Darlene was screaming at the top of her lungs. King David was on the brink of tears and suprised to find his friend gone astray had really completed his assignment...  
  
"Do you guys hear that?" Gaz said.  
  
Zim and Dib had been behind her, holding hands, unaware of the world around them. "No," they chimed together.  
  
"Someone screamed. And I heard gun shots." Gaz pointed down a hall that split from the one they were on. "Down that way."  
  
"We can't help them, Gaz. We have our work cut out for us looking for Robin." Dib noted.  
  
"I don't give a damn! Something's going on around here and I'm gonna find out what!" and Gaz began running down the said hall.  
  
At once, Zim and Dib and Gir started following her. When Gaz passed one door, a gun shot again and a hole appeared through the door. Gaz shrieked, falling over.  
  
"YOU IDIOT! Can you not use a weapon?" Came the voice of a teenage boy. "Look, get Robin's body and the rest of tem out of here. Put these two in the dungeons so the retard can finally see his son."  
  
Zim and Dib blinked. Robin was dead?  
  
"Well," Dib said, "That saves me the trouble, I guess."  
  
"Get ready to shoot, Zim!" Gaz ordered from across from them.  
  
Zim nodded, pulling both guns. Gir determinedly held out his two rubber piggies in the same fashion.  
  
"Gir, maybe you should stay back..."  
  
"No. I have to protect my master. He loves me so and gives me TACOS!" Gir cried.  
  
Zim nodded, once again words failing him.  
  
The three jocks exited the room first. Gaz quickly shot but even Zim was shocked to see one of the fallen jocks holding a blood-soaked and pale Robin.  
  
"Who is that?" Came Tim's voice inside the room. "Who dares kill my three best guards?"  
  
"That accent...so familar..." Zim said as Dib pulled him behind a corner to hide with Gaz and Gir.  
  
"Mimi, go check it out," Tim demanded.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Donald responded, stepping out the door, over the fallen jocks.  
  
"MIMI? IS THAT--" Zim started.  
  
Dib put a finger to his mouth, "Shhh!"  
  
"WATCH AS THE MONKEYS STEAL MY HULA-HOOP!" Gir suddenly cried.  
  
"That...wasn't quiet." Dib grumbled.  
  
The steward suddenly turned their corner, "Enemy detected." he said in a dull robotic voice, grabbing Dib by the arm.  
  
"H-Hey! Lemmie go!" Dib cried, struggling.  
  
With his other hand, Donald had a gun, pointing it towards Gaz, Zim and Gir.  
  
"God, Dib, your so weak." Gaz grumbled.  
  
"It was Gir's fault we got caught anyway." Dib cried.  
  
"Do not blame my servant. Its not his fault...wait, yes it is."  
  
Gaz, zim, and Gir, followed Donald back to the room while Dib gave up struggling. Now that they'd been captured, at least they could find out what's going on.  
  
When they entered room, Donald threw Dib on the ground at the group and stood by the door as Tim sat at table. Darlene and david lay in a corner, examining this all with good intrest.  
  
"Ah, yes. I bet your all wondering why youre here and who am I?" Tim began.  
  
"Actually, the first part was wrong, we know why we're here, we were looking for Dib. The second is correct though," Zim noted.  
  
Tim narrowed his eyes, "Don't get smart with me Zim. For you have no idea who your messing with,"  
  
"Actually, I do. Your Tak, aren't you?"  
  
"Eh?" Dib mumbled.  
  
"Eh?" Gaz mumbled.  
  
"Eh?" Gir mumbled.  
  
"Eh?" Zim also mumbled. "Oh, right."  
  
"Well your smarter then before. I can give you that." Tak annouced, "But, guessing my true idenity will get you no closer to stopping me like before. I'll began by killing your human here!" She held a gun towards Dib's head.  
  
"EEK!" Dib cried.  
  
"Say good-bye!" Tak cried, firing.  
  
But the bullet never reached him. Dib opened his eyes from having them closed moments before. The bullet floated in front of his face, then fell. "YES!"  
  
Over in the corner, David lowered his hands, "You will not HURT my son, Irken Invader! Its a good thing that Crainburians have awfully huge heads as well as telkinetic powers." he trunes to Dib, "Unfortunateyl with you being only half our race, you don't have these powers."  
  
"Eh?" Dib mumbled.  
  
"Eh?" Gaz mumbled.  
  
"Eh?" Gir mumbled.  
  
"Eh?" Zim mumbled also.  
  
"Oh. Right." David said, "Dib- I AM YOUR FATHER!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"QUIT THAT!" Tak cried, "Yes, he is your father, Dib but that doesn't mean alot now. For--" Tak was cut off.  
  
"Your my dad, but how come I don't look like you?" Dib asked.  
  
"The HUGE head, remember?" David answered.  
  
"LISTEN TO ME!" Tak cried, "Today is the day tht Zim and both your pitiful planets rue the day you messed with invader Tak on this day..."  
  
"Do all aliens rant like you?" Gaz mumbled.  
  
"Why you little...AHH!" Tak cried as Gaz sprayed cola on her suddenly.  
  
"Where'd that come from?" Dib asked.  
  
Gaz shrugged, "Plothole."  
  
Tak shook off her clever disguise to expose the green female Irken she truly was. "Oooh, you goth girl. You will pay."  
  
"Like hell I will." Gaz mumbled.  
  
"Mimi, attack them!"   
  
"Yes ma'am." Donald said, stepping towards Zim, Dib, Gaz, and Gir.  
  
Zim and Gaz began shooting at him, and soon the holographic disguise was destroyed, revealing a small robot with gleaming red eyes, marching towards them. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Gir threw a rubber piggie at Mimi and her head fell off.  
  
"Damn!" I knew I should have fixed that before taking over Crainbur!" Tak cried pitifully.  
  
Zim turned his gun on Tak, "Yes. We all make mistakes, don't we--" but suddenly Dib's hand was on his arm, pulling the gun down. Zim nodded in understanding, "Your just lucky the Dib-human was here. Or you'd be dead right now."  
  
"Awww, phooie." Tak grumbled, "Well, we'll see what the Tallests think when they hear your DATING THE ENEMY!"  
  
"Whatever...they hated my bear suit anyway. I could see it in their eyes. And anyone who hates bear suits...well...their just dead to me."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Zim looked down, embarassed, "And they laughed at me when I told them I was an unstoppable death machine."  
  
Everyone sniggered. "DO NOT LAUGH AT THE ZIM!" Zim yelled.  
  
"Sorry," Dib said.  
  
"Good. Now leave my sight, Tak and NEVER RETURN!"  
  
Tak gathered her broken Sir unit, still laughing about unstoppable death machines as she beamed up from Crainbur. Darlene and David came from the corner. "Oh my god, this is horrible. All the represenatives are dead." Darlene sighed. She'd get over Robin's death...but she couldn't think about it right now, it was her brother's happiest day of his life after all; meeting his son all older and whatnot.  
  
"Well, there's four of us. That's enough to replace the representatives." Gaz noted. "Besides, I kind of like it here."  
  
"No," David said, reaching over and taking Dib's hand, "Dib must take his place as Prince of Crainbur."  
  
Dib looked up at him, "Your my father, so explain what happen."  
  
And so he explained. Gir fell asleep and Gaz questioned her parents as well on being....well, her parents. And in the end, all was explained. The king suddenly placed a silver crown apon Dib's gigantic head to match the gold one he wore. "My son, will you ever forgive me?"  
  
"I guess so." Dib responded, "Can Zim be at my side, like a princess or something?"  
  
Zim sweatdropped, "ZIM WEARS NO TIARRA AND BLONDE CURLS!"  
  
"I know your not, but I would like you next me, all the time." Dib responded, walking up to Zim and kissing him quite boldly.  
  
"So, my son is happy as Robin once said." David noted. "And he will have a proper burial, even though for one second he betrayed us..."  
  
"I will go get some guards that aren't actually EVIL." Darlene said, leaving the room.  
  
"Dib, what am I going to tell MY dad?" Gaz asked.  
  
"I dunno...but knowing him, he won't notice I'm gone anyway. If we tell him the truth, he'll just say get some sleep...and a phychatrist."  
  
"I believe the reason that Professor Membrane hates the supernatural and space so much is because your mother was infatuated with it too. He believes in a way, it lead to him loosing Laurie." Explained David.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"QUIT THAT! I KNOW I'M RIGHT!"  
  
"Um yeah..." Dib sweatdropped, "Say, DAD, me and Zim have this project and we really need to finish it..."  
  
"Of course. I'll see you when your done." David said, throwing him a square button.  
  
Dib caught it, "Thanks," Gir, Gaz, and Zim gathered around Dib and they were transported back to Earth.  
  
Zim and Dib spent the next week working on the project. The National Science Fair was the following Monday, and by the time that day came, they were ready. Their poster board, 50 page essay, and the nanotechnology itself was ready. The competion was weak and it turned out they did work better together. (when they were having snogging breaks.)  
  
A TV news reporter came up to the pair after the national science fair, "Congraduations on the winning!"  
  
"Thanks," Dib said, leaning into Zim for a kiss.  
  
Meanwhile, the reporter was verbally abusing the camerawoman, "YOU IDIOT! YOU DIDN'T GET THAT?"  
  
"Noo...too busy drooling." she moaned, falling over as Zim and Dib walked away.  
  
A floating video screen suddenly came into the living room, "Gaz, where is your brother?"  
  
"He said something about being the prince of an alien race." Gaz responded.  
  
"That's nice, tell him to be home by 10pm." and the floating Professor Membrane head was gone.  
  
Unfortunately, Dib and Zim didn't win the international science fair, but they really didn't care.  
  
"Defeats..." Zim started, weird look in his contact eyes, "Are better this way."  
  
Dib took the irken's hand, "Everything's a little bit better when their's someone on your side."  
  
This acceptance in itself is better.  
  
DOOM DOOM DOOM THE END. ooh, whatsit? A ending note?  
  
Note: Hehe...all my other fans are pissed now cause I finished a story and it wasn't there's. DAMN...this took me about 4 month's to type? Oh my poor bleeding hands...-dies- 


End file.
